staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 Grudnia 2008
TVP 1 05:45 Notacje - Maria Iwaszkiewicz. Nasze Wigilie; cykl dokumentalny 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33 07:55 Leksykon PRL; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Pettson i Findus - Choinkowi goście odc.6 (The Christmas visitors); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2002) 08:25 Pettson i Findus - Rakietowy kot odc. 7 (The rocket cat); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2002) 08:40 Na górze i na dole - Boże Narodzenie odc. 9 (Bugtime Adventures // Joy to the world ep. 9); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2004) 09:05 12 wieczorów wigilijnych (12 Days of Christmas Eve) 84'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2004) 10:30 Nasze drzewo (Family tree) 85'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1999) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1584 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 12:30 Plebania - odc. 1195; telenowela TVP 12:55 Raj ; magazyn 13:10 Święta rodzina - cz. 1 (Sacra Famiglia, La (Holy Family) ep. 1) - txt str.777 106'; film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy (2007) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:12 Święta rodzina - cz. 2 (Sacra Famiglia, La (Holy Family), ep. 2) - txt str.777 96'; film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy (2007) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Klan - odc. 1585/1586 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:05 Plebania - odc. 1196 / 1197; telenowela TVP 18:55 Wieczorynka - Między śniegiem a siódmym niebem; film animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:55 Pogoda 19:59 Orędzie na Boże Narodzenie 20:05 Powiedz tak (Wedding Planner, The) - txt str.777 99'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2001) 21:50 1941 (1941) - txt str.777 113'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1979) 23:50 Transmisja Papieskiej Pasterki z Bazyliki Świętego Piotra w Watykanie 01:35 Zbłąkane serce (Cuore altrove, Il) 102'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Włochy (2003) 03:15 Gideon (Gideon) 100'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Kanada (1999) 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 135 - Rejs; telenowela TVP 06:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Mały dobosz (The Little Drummer Boy) 49'; film animowany kraj prod.Australia, USA (2005) 07:10 Dwójka Dzieciom - Pies i kot (Nick & Noel) 21'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (1994) 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Tryumf pana Kleksa (Tryumf pana Kleksa) 73'; film przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Irlandia (2001) 08:50 Świąteczna gorączka (Crazy for Christmas) 49'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006) 09:40 M jak miłość - odc. 337; serial TVP 10:25 Wigilia nie do opisania (Robert Makłowicz, Maciej Nowak, prof. Wiesław Olszewski); widowisko 11:00 Jak było na początku - cz. 2 (In The Beginning ep. 2) 86'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:30 Ferie z Dwójką - Merlin - cz. 2/2 (Merlin) - txt str.777 87'; baśń filmowa kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1998) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1583 - txt str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1001 Spirala czasu; telenowela TVP 14:55 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 627; serial TVP 15:45 Do Betlejem - Wieczór Kolęd z Przyjaciółmi Zaczarowanej Piosenki 16:35 Kochany urwis (Problem Child) - txt str.777 77'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1990) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:58 Pogoda 19:00 Kolęda u Prezydenta 19:10 Raduj się świecie - Kolędy w wykonaniu laureatów "Szansy na sukces" 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 195 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:30 U Pana Boga za piecem - txt str.777 95'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998) 22:10 Notting Hill (Notting Hill) - txt str.777 118'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (1999) 00:10 Bardzo cicha noc - Ryszard Rynkowski 00:30 Panorama 00:45 Małe kobietki (Little Women) 113'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1994) 02:40 Kolęda wigilijna 64'; film muzyczny 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:16 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:19 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:06 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:08 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:50 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:55 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:09 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:11 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:52 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:09 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:13 Zapowiedź "Raport z Polski"; STEREO 11:19 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:26 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - Ks. Tomasz Jaklewicz - 24.12.; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:48 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:07 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 12:12 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:17 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:20 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:25 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:45 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:57 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - Ks. Paweł Lewicki - 24.12.; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:07 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:19 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:23 Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:51 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:07 Biznes; STEREO 14:18 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:20 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:26 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - Ks. Tomasz Jaklewicz - 24.12.; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:45 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 14:50 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:06 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:44 Reportaż TVP INFO - Gdy oczy nie widzą...; STEREO 15:53 Reportaż TVP INFO - Ogrzejmy dzieciństwo miłością; STEREO 16:03 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:19 Reportaż TVP INFO - Gwiazdka w szpitalu; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:53 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 17:56 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - Ks. Paweł Lewicki - 24.12.; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:06 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:57 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:00 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:46 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:48 Kolędy świata; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:33 Wigilia z księdzem Twardowskim; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - Pasterki z bazyliki pw. Krzyża Świętego i Narodzenie Matki Bożej na Jasnej Górze; STEREO 02:00 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:26 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 03:11 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 07:55 Pogoda; STEREO 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:16 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:19 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:57 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:06 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:08 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:50 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:55 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:09 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:11 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:52 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:09 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:13 Zapowiedź "Raport z Polski"; STEREO 11:19 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:26 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - Ks. Tomasz Jaklewicz - 24.12.; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:48 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:07 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 12:12 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:17 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:20 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:25 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:45 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:57 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - Ks. Paweł Lewicki - 24.12.; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:07 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:19 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:23 Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:51 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:07 Biznes; STEREO 14:18 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:20 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:26 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - Ks. Tomasz Jaklewicz - 24.12.; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:45 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 14:50 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:06 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:44 Reportaż TVP INFO - Gdy oczy nie widzą...; STEREO 15:53 Reportaż TVP INFO - Ogrzejmy dzieciństwo miłością; STEREO 16:03 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:19 Reportaż TVP INFO - Gwiazdka w szpitalu; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:48 Pogoda; STEREO 16:49 Studio reportażu - VADIM BRODZKI; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Miasto w komie; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:53 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 17:56 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - Ks. Paweł Lewicki - 24.12.; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:12 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:14 Pogoda; STEREO 18:15 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:24 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 18:29 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:43 Wywiad Kuriera ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:59 O magii świąt 19:34 Coś co kocham najwęcej; reportaż; STEREO 19:55 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:06 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:57 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:00 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:52 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 21:54 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO 21:57 Pogoda; STEREO 21:59 Wywiad Kuriera ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:46 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:48 Kolędy świata; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:33 Wigilia z księdzem Twardowskim; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - Pasterki z bazyliki pw. Krzyża Świętego i Narodzenie Matki Bożej na Jasnej Górze; STEREO 02:00 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:26 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 03:11 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 81, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Dotyk anioła - odc. 47, USA 1996 9:00 Całkiem nowe lata miodowe - Komornik - odc. 9, Polska 2004 9:30 Całkiem nowe lata miodowe - Szambella - odc. 10, Polska 2004 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Statek pijany - odc. 238, Polska 2006 11:00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 130, USA 2001-2002 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1187, Polska 2008 12:00 Czarodziejki - odc. 26, USA 1998-1999 13:00 Czarodziejki - odc. 27, USA 1998-1999 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 819, Polska 2008 14:45 Wielkie kolędowanie z Polsatem - program muzyczny, Polska 15:50 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 16:10 Prognoza pogody - magazyn informacyjny 16:15 Noc wigilijna - film familijny, USA 2001 17:45 Wielkie kolędowanie z Marylą Rodowicz, Golec uOrkiestrą i Braćmi - magazyn muzyczny 18:50 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 19:20 Sport - program informacyjny 19:25 Prognoza pogody - magazyn informacyjny 19:30 Kevin sam w Nowym Jorku - komedia, USA 1992 21:45 Święta Last Minute - komedia przygodowa, USA 2004 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:45 Pocałunek śmierci - dramat kryminalny, USA 1995 1:45 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 2:45 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 3:45 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 5:10 Zakończenie programu TVN 5:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 6:00 Telesklep - magazyn 7:00 Rozbij bank - teleturniej 8:00 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1060, Polska 2008 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Przyjaciele - odc. 9/48, USA 1994 11:30 Przyjaciele - odc. 10/48, USA 1994 12:00 Trzy po trzy - numery z kwatery - odc. 3/13, serial komediowy, Polska 2007 12:30 Telesklep - magazyn 13:30 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 14:25 Telesklep - magazyn 14:55 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 2008 15:45 Rozmowy w toku - Po moim mężu płakała cała Polska 16:45 Siedmiu wspaniałych - western, USA 1960 19:00 Fakty - magazyn informacyjny 19:25 Sport - program informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Cztery wesela i pogrzeb - komedia romantyczna, Wielka Brytania 1994 22:10 Polowanie na "Czerwony Październik" - film sensacyjny, USA 1990 00:35 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 1:30 Cztery wesela i pogrzeb - komedia romantyczna, Wielka Brytania 1994 3:30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 3:50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:00 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 5:45 Saint-Tropez - odc. 20, serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996 6:40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 8:15 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 9:15 Beverly Hills 90210 - odc. 17, USA 1993-1994 10:05 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 130, telenowela, Meksyk 2008 10:55 mała Czarna 11:50 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 131, telenowela, Meksyk 2008 12:40 Galileo - odc. 72 13:35 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 14:00 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 15:00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 132, telenowela, Meksyk 2008 15:50 mała Czarna 16:40 Cud w Sage Creek - western, USA 2005 18:10 Śnięty Mikołaj - komedia, USA 1994 20:00 Serce nie sługa - komedia romantyczna, USA 2001 21:50 Nuklearna walizka - thriller, USA, Francja 2000 23:40 Młode strzelby - western, USA 1988 1:45 Inni - horror, USA, Francja, Hiszpania 2001 3:30 mała Czarna 4:15 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 4:50 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 5:15 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33 07:55 Leksykon PRL; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Alchemia zdrowia i urody ; magazyn 08:30 Domisie - Wigilia u Domisiów; program dla dzieci 08:55 Zwierzowiec - Wesołych świąt 09:10 Nieznana opowieść wigilijna 58'; film TVP 10:10 Smak tradycji - Cicha noc; magazyn 10:35 Twój region w TV Polonia - Made in Poland; teleturniej 11:00 Zacisze gwiazd - (45) Henryk Gołębiewski 11:25 "Gwiazdy na Święta - Rinko Kobayashi" 11:35 Plebania - odc. 1192; telenowela TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Kolędy i pastorałki śpiewa Zespół Pieśni i Tańca "Śląsk" 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 12:45 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy 13:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 37; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:40 "Gwiazdy na Święta - Małgorzata Zajączkowska " 13:50 Syberyjska matka 21'; reportaż; reż.:Józef Brzostowski ( ks.) 14:15 Wieczór kolęd i kluski z makiem; widowisko 15:00 "Kolęda, hej kolęda..." - uroczysty koncert kolęd z Bazyliki Najświętszego Serca Jezusowego w Warszawie 15:45 "Gwiazdy na Święta - Marian Lichtman " 16:00 Gdzie jesteś Święty Mikołaju? 40'; film TVP 16:40 Nasz reportaż - Talerz dla zamorskiego gościa 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Kolędy świata; koncert 18:00 "Gwiazdy na Święta - Rinko Kobayashi" 18:10 Smak tradycji - Cicha noc; magazyn 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1192; telenowela TVP 18:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 19:05 Dobranocka - O krasnalach i Wigilii; film animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:55 Pogoda 19:59 Orędzie na Boże Narodzenie 20:05 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową cz. 1 - Ucieczka 82'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1970) 21:30 Kolęda u Prezydenta 21:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 3/13 - Dług; serial kryminalny TVP 22:25 "Gwiazdy na Święta - Małgorzata Zajączkowska" 22:35 Żółty szalik 59'; film TVP 23:35 Z Bożego Narodzenia - kolędy śpiewa Joanna Słowińska 24:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - Pasterskiej z bazyliki pw. Krzyża Świętego i Narodzenia Matki Bożej na Jasnej Górze 02:05 Dobranocka za oceanem - O krasnalach i Wigilii; film animowany 02:30 Plebania - odc. 1192; telenowela TVP 02:55 Wiadomości 03:15 Sport 03:15 Orędzie na Boże Narodzenie 03:25 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową cz. 1 - Ucieczka 82'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1970) 04:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 05:00 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 3/13 - Dług; serial kryminalny TVP 05:45 Kolęda u Prezydenta 06:00 Żółty szalik 59'; film TVP 07:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje 07:20 Co słychać - magazyn muzyczny; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Galeria malarstwa polskiego - Śnieg - Julian Fałat; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Maszyna zmian - Królik doświadczalny; serial TVP; reż.:Andrzej Maleszka; wyk.:Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Izabela Kołodziej, Katarzyna Łuczewska, Piotr Budzowski, Leszek Knasiecki, Krzysztof Nguyen, Wirginia Pietryga, Jolanta Juszkiweicz - Lenartowicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:25 Maszyna zmian - Baletnica; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Prawo i pięść 92'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1964); reż.:Jerzy Hoffman, Edward Skórzewski; wyk.:Gustaw Holoubek, Wiesław Gołas, Zofia Mrozowska, Ewa Wiśniewska, Jerzy Przybylski, Hanna Skarżanka, Ryszard Pietruski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Rozmowy istotne na Święta - Dorota Kędzierzawska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Witold Lutosławski - Kolędy; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Wyspa skarbów (Treasure Island) 90'; film przygodowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (1950); reż.:Byron Haskin; wyk.:Bobby Driscoll, Robert Newton, Basil Sydney, Walter Fitzgerald; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Rozmowy istotne na Święta - Janusz Krasiński; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Święta cisza - kolędy gra Włodek Pawlik; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Kolęda wigilijna 64'; film muzyczny kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Robert Gliński; wyk.:Władysław Kowalski, Jan Peszek, Daria Trafankowska, Piotr Kozłowski, Krzysztof Stroiński, Jan Janga-Tomaszewski, Jan Kociniak, Krzysztof Gosztyła, Jan Prochyra, Elżbieta Kępińska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Rozmowy istotne na Święta - Jacek Bocheński; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Trio z Belleville (Triplettes de Belleville, Les) 77'; film animowany kraj prod.Belgia, Francja, Kanada, Wielka Brytania (2003); reż.:Sylvain Chomet; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Błękitna kolęda; program artystyczny; wyk.:Stanisława Celińska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Rozmowy istotne na Święta - Agata Tuszyńska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 A miłość największym jest darem; widowisko muzyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Rozmowy istotne na Święta - Krzysztof Michalski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Z Bożego Narodzenia - kolędy śpiewa Joanna Słowińska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Kino krótkich filmów - Katedra 6'; film animowany; reż.:Tomasz Bagiński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:55 Rozmowy istotne na Święta - o. Jacek Salij; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Monsunowe wesele (Monsoon Wedding) 109'; komedia kraj prod.Indie, Włochy, Niemcy, USA (2001); reż.:Mira Nair; wyk.:Naseeruddin Shah, Lillete Dubey, Shefali Shetty, Vijay Raaz, Tilotama Shome; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Amelia (Le Fabuleux destin d'Amelie Poulain) 116'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Francja (2001); reż.:Jean-Pierre Jeunet; wyk.:Audrey Tautou, Rufus, Yolande Moreau, Mathieu Kassovitz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Legenda Herberta von Karajana - Koncert w 100 rocznicę urodzin (2) (Herbert von Karajan Memorial Concert); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Z Bożego Narodzenia - śpiewa Joanna Słowińska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Dróżnik (The Station Agent) 85'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Thomas McCarthy; wyk.:Patricia Clarkson, Richard Kind, Peter Dinklage; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Jezus z Montrealu (Jezus of Montreal) 119'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada, Francja (1990); reż.:Denys Arcand; wyk.:Lothaire Bluteau, Catherine Wilkening, Johanne-Marie Tremblay, Rémy Girard; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Kiri Te Kanawa (Dame, Kiri Te Kanawa, a concert special) 51'; koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1991); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Notacje - Kazimierz Guzikowski 1; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Historia i dokument - Skarby Toskanii - odc. 5 (odc. 5); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Śladami narodzonego; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Wigilia u Franciszkanów; reportaż; reż.:Marian Curzydło, Andrzej Germann; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Zakręty dziejów - Żołnierze Niepodległej; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Wiadomości roku 1918; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Drogi do niepodległej; film dokumentalny; reż.:Zbigniew Wawer, Tadeusz Kondracki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Kolęda z wysokości - koncert świateczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Huculska kolęda; film dokumentalny; reż.:Stanisław Auguscik; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Historia i dokument - Wigilia na Piaście; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Historia i dokument - Skarby Toskanii - odc. 15 (odc. 15); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Kolędy pogranicza; widowisko; reż.:Ewa Sochacka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Śladami narodzonego; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Siła bezsilnych - Wujek czeka na sprawiedliwość; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Prosta historia; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ewa Świecińska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Lulajże Jezuniu na polskiej ziemi; program muzyczny; wyk.:Małgorzata Rożniatowska, Dorota Dobrowolska, Krzysztof Kumor, Andrzej Ferenc; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Z archiwów PRL - u - odc. 51; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Dzieje Polaków - Świat Starego Kina; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Pola Negri - życie jest marzeniem; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Portal - magazyn historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Daj nam nadziei... Kolędy patriotyczne; widowisko; reż.:Alina Czerniakowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Kolędy staropolskie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wigilia w opactwie; reportaż; reż.:Andrzej German, Marian Curzydło; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Wigilia u Franciszkanów; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Historia i dokument - Historia Judaizmu - odc. 4 (odc. 4); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kolędy pogranicza; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Przygody pana Michała - odc. 5/13 - Mąż Basi; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Historia i dokument - Rody Polskie - Szeptyccy; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Notacje - Kazimierz Guzikowski 2; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 08:00 Braciszek 97'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Artur Barciś, Grzegorz Gołaszewski, Henryk Błażejczyk, Bartlomiej Bobrowski, Czesław Bogdański, Zbigniew Borek, Krzysztof Chudzicki, Paweł Ciołkosz, Andrzej Gawroński; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz. Polacy w Pekinie - cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Noc Świętego Mikołaja 56'; film TVP; reż.:Janusz Kondratiuk; wyk.:Zbigniew Buczkowski, Grzegorz Małecki, Wojciech Walasik, Leszek Zduń, Barbara Dziekan, Edyta Olszówka, Justyna Sieńczyłło, Jerzy Rogalski, Michał Kowalski, Magdalena Emilianowicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Piłka nożna - eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - 2010: Polska - Czechy ( I połowa); STEREO 12:35 Piłka nożna - eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - 2010: Polska - Czechy ( II połowa); STEREO 13:30 Pekin 2008 HD - Kajakarstwo (finały); STEREO 15:30 Domisie - Dwa Strachowyje; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Nieznana opowieść wigilijna 58'; film TVP; reż.:Piotr Mularuk; wyk.:Piotr Machalica, Krzysztof Stroiński, Danuta Szaflarska, Sara Muldner, Łukasz Jaźwiec; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 I Ty możesz zostać Św. Mikołajem (3); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Jasminum 107'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk.:Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Wiktoria Gąsiorowska, Janusz Gajos, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Monika Dryl, Patrycja Soliman, Grzegorz Damięcki, Krzysztof Globisz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:35 Dzika Polska - Łowca dzikich kadrów; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 1/8; serial komediowy TVP; reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Krzysztof Dzierma, Andrzej Beya-Zaborski, Emilian Kamiński, Jan Wieczorkowski, Agata Kryska, Wojciech Solarz, Irina Łaczina, Mieczysław Fiodorow, Małgorzata Sadowska, Alicja Bach; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 1 "Grób na wzgórzu" 26'; serial dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Talczewski, Paweł Pitera; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Zakochany anioł 95'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Artur Więcek "Baron"; wyk.:Krzysztof Globisz, Anna Radwan-Gancarczyk, Jerzy Trela, Janusz Gajos, Mieczysław Grąbka, Marta Bizoń, Kamil Bera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Noc Świętego Mikołaja 56'; film TVP; reż.:Janusz Kondratiuk; wyk.:Zbigniew Buczkowski, Grzegorz Małecki, Wojciech Walasik, Leszek Zduń, Barbara Dziekan, Edyta Olszówka, Justyna Sieńczyłło, Jerzy Rogalski, Michał Kowalski, Magdalena Emilianowicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 8.15 Rajdy samochodowe, 46. Rajd Barbórka 9.25 Droga do Euro 2012 9.40 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn, Liga niemiecka - mecz: SG Flensburg-Handewitt - Rhein-Neckar Löwen 11.05 Piłka nożna, Puchar Włoch - mecz 1/8 finału: AC Fiorentina - AC Torino 12.50 Piłka nożna, Puchar UEFA - mecz: Feyenoord Rotterdam - Lech Poznań 14.40 Piłka nożna, Puchar Włoch - mecz 1/8 finału: AS Roma - FC Bologna 16.30 Żużel, Indywidualne Mistrzostwa Polski - Turniej finałowy w Lesznie 18.30 Żużel - podsumowanie sezonu 19.00 Żużel - podsumowanie sezonu 19.30 Tottenham Hotspur TV 22.15 Żużel, Ekstraliga - mecz finałowy: KST Unibax Toruń - Unia Leszno 0.15 Slalom po niebie 1.00 Zakończenie programu